godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AmmandtheCorsair
Welcome, Don , to The Family! We hope that you like this project and you decide to stay. Feel free to edit and help us improve the project. Please show us your ideas and help us improve our articles! However do not remove important information while fixing others' articles, and you probably want to gain their trust first. Important links: * *''Things to do'' *''Articles to be improved'' *''Requests for adminship'' * *''Forums'' *''Community Portal'' *''Current events'' *[http://irc.wikia.com/ Wikia IRC chat] :::-The Godfather ---- Thanks for doin so much work on the wiki...im the admin and well... i aint been on wikis in ages, because of stuff going on. anyways i wanna thank you because your work isn't going unappreciated. Thanks --The Godfather 22:11, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Admin Hi there. It's been brought to my attention that this wiki could use an active admin. There hasn't been one in quite a while, and I was wondering if you'd be interested. Basically it would mean you keep doing what you've been doing, but you check in on Recent Changes a bit more frequently, you have the power to revert and block vandals, and welcome new contributors to the community. Leave me a note on my talk page if this sounds like something you'd like to do. —Scott (talk) 14:54, 8 July 2008 (UTC) : Seconded. Scott, please do assign this user admin+bureaucrat rights. I agree with your insight that this user would be the best choice for sysop, and have outlined my reasoning over on the The Godfather Wiki:Requests for adminship page with a nomination. : Ammand, if you're worried about this or have questions, just let me know over on my talk page. Blue Rook 23:22, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :: See if you can send an email to Scarecroe. He is a Wikia Community Team member and can make the appointment. Why didn't he appoint you months ago? Blue Rook 04:56, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :::Hi! I've made you a Bureaucrat here. You're also welcome to make Blue Rook a sysop of you like, to help with vandalism. Just go to and select the Sysop box and SAVE. Let me know if you have any questions. —Scott (talk) 16:31, 5 April 2009 (UTC) no source Hi, I have a little problem with " Goodfather" : the guy don't stop to editing some date ( deathdate) who are never mentionned in any game or movie, I always remove it adding no source with commentary but he doesn't want to stop and he keep edit date who come from his imagination!I think you are a admin well maybe you can talk to him about that? Thanks.Bye And sorry if i have make faults i m not english :) Hey Sir I have a question how come everything I write you look over and then edit? The Pages I wrote I waited months for someone to write, eventually I got tired of waiting and did some research and wrote them but after I wrote them and yet you skimmed over them and edited alot of them. why did you not just write it? and you deleted a couple of my pages, why did you? I never got a reason. Tylers top cuts? Hey I was wondering where did you get the background on Tylers top cuts? I looked all day yesterday and nevr found a trace of anything. Hey will you?.... Hey armand will you please not delete my new page? on "Ollie' I did not make anything up on his page. And to find out his name, and the other gaurd's name who is gaurding Vito's room, in the game is grab them if you grab the gaurd to the left of Vito's room he will say "I need some help here "Ollie" and if you grab "Oliie" he will say "Get him Stan kick the little sh** down the stairs." so I did not make any of it up. so please don't delete it! - Don Alioto Games are canon ? Hello,I though that the games are canon in this wiki ? Because some people remove important information about the game in the main article, a lot of information, ( See the edit of the 25 august 2009).So if the games are canon we write again the information deleted ? Valentines Day Massacre Hi. Just wondering; Is the Joe Galtosino character featured here here? I wasn't sure if this scene was supposed to hold some significance to his personality or background.SuperTron500 (talk) 23:24, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Hi Ammand ,a mor*n put the mess in our wiki : he imagine false background for the character and the families ( for example "Dominic" and this article is now a big mess thanks to him) and write bullsh*t everywhere i have warned him many times to report his action to an admin but the guy keep going ! So i would like to know if you can do something for this problem? I hope that you get this message quickly, sorry for my grammar , my orthograph and my rude language but this guy push it too far! Thanks you and Goodbye,Samthebest Vandalism Thanks you for paying attention for my message, the guy has not a user name but I am sure about his computer ID it's:85.73.157.192 you can saw it on the history of the edit.Thanks you again. Goodbye,Samthebest vandalism(again) Hi I think that the guy taht you've ban has another IP adress, he do not stop vandalism all of our artcile and i think that supertron something has already talk to him but the guy claims he never been on this wiki?anyway i have just deleted one of his article check the history to see , I suggest that you may talk to him. So that's all. Goodbye! Block Hi, sorry to boring you again about our vandalism problem : our "friend" always edit a page called Dominic Clemenza (i think you've notice that) and created links about this page in the other pages maybe you can block edit on this page and then maybe he will stop ? He become to be very boring maybe i m gonna try to contact him tonight ( in my country it's the night) or tomorrow, Goodbye, Samthebest family Yeah i think it's really a good idea for me it's Ok. New changes Don Ammand, I've made a lot of changes the last couple of days, cause I had too much time on my hands. I replaced almost all screenshots from the first (ugly) DVD with new ones in high defintion directly from the Blu-Ray, since that is the definitive Godfather remaster. I also added new screenshots, and some other high quality pictures. Feel free to change whatever you want. :) Btw, I notticed there are two pages of the "Maranzano Crime Family", I suggest deleting one. I also suggest deleting all the old screenshots, cause they may take much space. With best regards, Sonny Black Don Thank you for this honour. I will rule my family with an iron fist. ^^ Best regards, Don Black Tutorial There's any tutorial about how to kill Tony Rosato's men? New template Hey, I've tried out a new template at the dons section. Problem is the pictures used don't seem to fit properly inside the boxes, and I can't seem to find out how it works. Do you know how to change the height of the boxes so it automatically adjusts to widescreen images? Btw, This is the template: http://godfather.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Best Greetings, Sonny Black Wiki I think we're making one hell of a good wiki here, keep up the good work! :) Table How I edit the table on the right? http://godfather.wikia.com/wiki/Cuneo_Crime_Family Sidebar Don Ammand, I've changed the sidebar to improve the navigation. Let me know what you think of it and if you have any suggestions. I also saw you added some new pictures of Tattaglia, Stracci and Cuneo, but the quality is not very good. I have the possibility of making high definition screenshots, so if you want more and of better quality, let me know and I make them for you. Best Regards, --Sonny Black 16:50, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Box I changed the Main Page menu in the box, what do you think of it? This one is better, or just the previous one? --Sonny Black 23:56, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Search bar The search bar is still there for me and is working as good as always. I've done no editing with the search bar whatsoever, so maybe it's a problem with Wikia itself, or you're PC. Do you use Firefox as you're browser, or just Explorer? Maybe you should try out this website on another browser, to see if the search bar is showing there. Otherwise give it a dag or so, maybe it will come back. I noticed the icons of "new page" or "upload image" beneath the navigation menu weren't showing for me yesterday, but now they are back. So maybe it's just a bug. --Sonny Black 16:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Don Ammand, Since this Wiki is now looking pretty good, maybe it's time to attract more visitors and contributors, cause I noticed this Wiki is not often visited, and that's a pitty. I think it's a good idea to request this Wiki for a spotlight on Community Central. You can request this at here, but since you're the head admin, I'm wondering what you think of it. Best regards, --Sonny Black 21:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC)